The Song My Heart Sings
by EatMoreRice
Summary: Paul has never been a nice guy and some people knew better than most just how cruel he could be. Song had spent three years of her life trying to heal the wounds he gave her, but now she's back and the man she hates claims to love her? Can she forgive him and come to accept his love? Of course not! Who could love somebody who tried to kill them? Paul/OC/? Imprint story. Slight AU
1. I'll show you a totally changed me

Never thought I'd be writing a Twilight fanfic...  
I actually don't like the books (_Bring on the hate!)_ but the idea of imprints and that stuff really intrigues me and I guess I have a lot of respect for S. Meyer for selling as many books as she did.

Anyways. This is my first time writing in first person in a long while... But I'm trying to work on getting more emotion into my writing.

**Disclaimer; I only own my OCs and this plot. Everything else belongs to S. Meyer.**

* * *

It was strange being here again. After three years, nothing had really changed. Same old thick, lush green forest. Same old gloomy weather. I sighed. Don't get me wrong, I actually love the weather here, not too hot, not too cold and there wasn't anything in particular that I hated about this place... It's just the people here that I don't fancy too much.

See, I used to live with both my mom and dad up north in Canada but then, one day eight years ago—I think I was nine at the time—my parents decided to divorce. It was so sudden, there had been no yelling or fighting leading up to it, just a simple, clean split. And after a long battle, the courts gave custody to Mom because Dad's job required him to move around the country. Soon I was packed up with the rest of her possessions and relocated to La Push where I met Allen; Mom's old friend and my new step dad.

I'm not going to lie, when I was younger I honestly hated both Allen and my mom for taking me out of my comfy home, but as I grew I came to see and understand just how much they loved each other. I guess I really couldn't hold it against them. But even now, at the wise ol' age of eighteen, a part of me still blamed them for my torment. If it hadn't been for Allen we wouldn't have had to move, I wouldn't have been bullied, I wouldn't have almost died... But then again... In his defence it wasn't like the bullying was something anybody could have prevented, I clearly didn't—and still don't—belong; what with my pale skin, untameable red locks, and and obvious lack of Quileute blood. These traits only brought unwanted attention to myself. It brought _him_.

I sighed again. That was enough. I wouldn't allow _him_ to ruin my life again. I'm not the same weak girl that I was three years ago. I had changed significantly in the past years; my once wild hair had been trimmed so that it was just past my collar bone and tamed into soft waves. I had picked up a few makeup tricks and fashion tips while travelling with Dad. My personality had changed drastically too according to Dad. Back then I used to run and hide from my problems, but now. Now I've found my voice and I'm going to be heard loud and clear.

... Don't take that the wrong way, I don't go out of my way to pick fights, I just don't run away anymore. I turned my attention away from the passing scenery and shuffled through my bag for my phone. When I finally found it I'm slightly disappointed to see no new messages. Dad glanced back through the rear view mirror and chuckled when he sees me making faces at my phone

"Song," My Dad called, finally breaking the silence that had settled in and made itself comfortable two hours ago. Yep. That's my name: Song Eveline Reali. Strange name for a strange girl. That was actually another reason for why I got picked on. My name*.

I looked up and met his gaze in the rear view mirror. "Song," He started again, "I know you don't want to go back, but please. Please just try, it's only for a few months and your mother really has been missing you."

I gave him a weak smile. "I know, Dad." I said just as we started to pull into a driveway. As soon as Dad killed the engines my mom basically burst out of the house with Allen following closely behind with a soft smile. A few things happened that moment. The anxiety and loneliness I had been feeling all day long double as I realized this was probably the last time I would see Dad in a while. Another: worry and regret. What if Mom and Allen were upset with me? I wouldn't really blame them, I did leave on a rather... unhappy note. I grabbed my bag and stepped out into Mom's eager embrace.

"Oh Honey, welcome home!" She sang as she pulls me closer. I smile and return it.

"Hi Mom." I whispered. A sense of relief washed over me, knowing that Mom really did want me with her even after what I had put her through. We separated as Dad handed the last of my luggage to Allen. "Take care of my baby girl." He told Allen, who nodded his head. He turned to Mom who offered him a familiar smile.

"Hi Kurt," She said. Dad returned it before a silence set in. I looked between my parents, even now I couldn't see any hostility between them only an awkwardness. "Would you like to join us for dinner?" Mom asked finally, unable to take the silence anymore.

"Oh, no. I've got things to do..." Dad said lamely.

"I see," Mom said quietly. Finally after another few seconds ticked by she turned to me and took the bag out of my hand. "Come inside when you're ready." And with that she hurried back into the small home.

I looked to Dad with tears pooling up in my eyes. The loneliness tripled. He pulled me into a hug. "Remember, Song. If you ever need anything, just call me. I'll be here in a flash." He reassured in a weak voice; clearly trying to hold back his own emotions. Dad really wasn't one for the emotional stuff. He always did his best to give the cold and uncaring business man persona, but really he was the most dependable person I know. After all, he could have just stuck me on a plane rather than take a two days out of his summer to drive me here.

I took in a shaky breath. "I know, Dad." I murmured into his chest.

We parted and he placed a hand on my head. "Stay strong."

With a weak grin I said to him, "Of course. I am a Reali after all." He grinned in return before he got into his car. I waved as I watched him drive off. A genuine smiled sneaked onto my face when he rolled down the window and made the 'call me' sign with his hand. When he was completely out of view I sighed. I turned and looked at my old new home. Even it hadn't changed in three years. It was still a tiny, grey, two floor home with a small porch surrounded all around with the thick La Push forests.

As I walked up the drive way there was a loud, nearby howl. I looked around in alarm, scanning the thick forest that surrounded the home before booking it into the house. Just putting this out there, but I think its safe to say I would have made Coach Rodgers proud with how fast I cleared the drive way and those four steps. I slammed the door shut and locked it for good measure.

"Jesus," Mom said as she poked her head around the corner, "why'd you slam the door, Honey? Is everything okay?"

I exhaled and walked over to my Mom. My sadness momentarily forgotten because of the adrenalin rush. "Yeah... Sorry about that." I said shakily.

Allen walked down from the staircase and into the kitchen. "Your stuff is in your room, Kiddo." He said as he brushed by.

"Thanks, Allen." I said. Even though I had been nothing but hostile to him when we first met, Allen had shown me nothing but kindness and often went out of his way to help make me feel right at home.

I walked up those familiar steps and down the hall, stopping at the door to my old room. I grimaced as the memories came floating back. This is where my life almost ended that day. As I pushed the door open and stepped into the room I could see it again. Almost as if I was watching some sick, twisted movie staring me. I could see that bottle of pills on my bedside counter, a shaky hand bringing a handful of pills closer and closer to my mo-no! I closed my eyes and backed out of the room, bumping into and knocking over the table that held a vase full of flowers.

Hearing the crash Mom and Allen instantly came running up the stairs. "Song?!" They found me sitting in the corner, back against the wall, arms wrapped around myself in a defensive manner, and breathing heavily. Mom ran to my side trying to comfort me while Allen looked around my room for whatever might have scared me. He walked around looking under my bed, in my closet, and out my window. When he found nothing he quietly excused himself, giving Mom and me some privacy.

"Honey... It's okay, Mommy's here now." She said softly into my ear as she rocked me back and forth in the way she used to when I was younger. After who knows how long I was finally able to pull myself together. I pushed Mom away gently. I hated having to rely on others.

"I'm fine, Mom. Sorry for the scare." I mumbled, still a bit shaken by my flashback.

"I'm so sorry, Honey. Do you want our room instead?" She offered.

I shook my head. There was noway I could burden them with more of my problems. "Come down for dinner, Honey, I'll help you unpack after, sound good?" She said sweetly. I reluctantly agreed and stood, though Mom did stay close; fearing I might fall over.

When we reached the kitchen I found the table had been set and Allen was sitting there, tapping his foot anxiously. When he saw us he shot up like somebody had jabbed him with a needle. He opened his mouth to say something—but couldn't find the words by the looks of it because he kept opening and shutting it. Finally he just settled for clearing his throat and sitting back down. I sat down across from him while Mom finished up her cooking. Looking around now, the kitchen and dining room hadn't changed at all since I was last here-no scratch that. Nothing in this house had changed, inside and out.

We ate in silence. Allen and Mom quietly ate while I was lost in my thoughts. Allen cleared his throat again, bringing me out of my thoughts. "I, uh... I registered you into the high school over in Forks. You can borrow the car to get to and from school."

I looked to Mom to confirm what he was saying. She smiled and nodded. I smiled gratefully at them. The drive between Forks and La Push was at least forty five minutes on a good day. And we only had one car but they were willing to let me have it for the majority of the day just so I wouldn't have to see them—_him_.

"What about you? Don't you need the car to get to work?" Allen owned a small convenient store here in La push, it wasn't too far from the house, but I couldn't just mooch off my mom and Allen like a vampire.

"It's no big deal. I'll just walk." He assured.

My eyes widened. "I can't let you walk! What if you fall and get hurt?!"

He groaned. "Hey now. I'm not that old." He muttered, much to Mom's delight.

"There there... Old man." She teased.

He nudged her. "Whatever, Granny Nags-a lot."

She gasped and pouted. "How mean!" She said turning away from him. They both wore silly grins on their faces.

"Come on now Beth. You know you'll always be young in my eyes." Allen said as he went in to kiss her on the cheek then to her lips.

"So!" I cut in quickly. I didn't need that image haunting me for the rest of my life. "Are there a lot of wolves around here?" I tried to make it sound as casual as possible but I think my fear of large canines might of leaked through.

"Don't worry. They won't hurt you."

... That doesn't help. At all.

The rest of dinner pasted without much excitement. I got up to wash my plate but was stopped by Mom's voice. "Don't worry about it honey, I'll take care of it."

I glanced back. "I don't mind Mom. I don't wanna be a burden."

She rushed to my side and tried to push me aside, but just like her, I was stubborn. "Mom, really. I can handle it."

"Take it easy, Honey. You just got back, why don't you go rest for today?" She persuaded.

"If you want to help out that badly, why don't you come down and do a couple hours at the shop?" Allen added to sweeten the deal.

I sighed. She wins this round... But I'll be back. "Thanks guise." I said and kissed her on the cheek before exiting the kitchen. Half way up the staircase I looked back to Mom, "Don't worry about helping me unpack, I've got this." and ran up the rest of the way so she couldn't argue it.

By the time I had finished unpacking and organizing my room it was dark out. I fell back on my bed with a sigh of relief and stretched myself out. Sleep came almost immediately except for the distant howls kept trying to pull me back into consciousness. Still though, a smile found its way onto my lips as I thought,

_Look out La Push. I'm back, and I'm stronger than ever!_

* * *

*True story actually._ :(_ I have a really unusal so I was bullied about it since... Well, forever.

I made this OC a red head~! 'cause I find them to be the prettiest people ever!

Oh.

PS.

**Don't leave guest/anon. reviews. I read them, but I will never approve them (Even if they're kind/helpful/spams/flames) 'cause I can't reply properly.**

**That being said, please do review if you like it or if there's something I need to fix.**

Check out my tumblr on my profile for updates and random stuff~

Cheers;

EMR


	2. I'll show you a prettier me

So, here's chapter two~

And I've also went back a edited the first chapter a bit so if you haven't checked it out this chapter might seem like it's missing bits or something.

For anybody who's wondering why this is out so soon even though I said it'd take a few weeks; it's because my research paper got pushed back~

And if you're a reader of my Young Justice story and upset that I'm updating this one first... Sorry. v.v But it's EA's turn to write so it'll be out whenever she's done writing it.

Thanks to all those who reviewed and fav'd and added this story to their alert list~

**Thanks to D and Ali (And everbody else-but I've already-hopefully- replied to you) for reading and reviewing (even through I don't' know what dasdasdas is supposed to mean...)**

**Disclaimer; Once again, I own nothing by this plot and my own characters.**

* * *

The next morning I was greeted by one of those rare sunny days. I rose out of bed looking like Death himself. I stumbled across my room looking for my dresser with my outstretched hands while my eyes took their sweet time clearing and focusing. I pulled out some random black tank top and an oversized, off-white sweater. Pausing for a second, I debated between a pair of dark wash jeans and shorts. After weighing the pros and cons I decided on the shorts. I walked over to the bathroom to continue my daily morning routine.

After a quick shower and dolling myself up—applying some foundation to my imperfections and a thin line of eyeliner and mascara—I headed downstairs for breakfast. I found Mom downstairs, just about to head out.

"Morning, Mom." I greeted.

She glanced back and smiled. "Good morning, Honey!" She sang happily. Aw man. Whatever was in her coffee, I'll have some. Just like Dad—and very much unlike Mom—I'm not a morning person. "I'm going shopping, Allen's already at the store so you can head down whenever!" She called over her shoulder as she headed out.

"Thanks!" I yelled after her, but I'm pretty sure she didn't hear since she was out of the house like there was some crazy sale going on or something. I was brewing myself some coffee when the phone in the living room began to ring. I walked over and checked to see who was calling but found that they didn't have caller-ID. Do I answer it? It's probably not meant for me, I mean, I only got here a few hours ago... But then again, I do live here...

"Hello, La Push morgue; you kill 'em we chill 'em. How can we help you today?" Look, this is probably the only time I'll ever get to try that and if this was a telemarketer, it just makes it all the better.

There was a familiar chuckle on the other side. "Hey Song."

My eyes immediately lit up. "Hey Dad!" I said as I walked back to the kitchen. I sandwiched the phone between my right shoulder and head so I could make my own breakfast and continue to talk.

"How's my favourite lady holding out?"

I rolled my eyes good naturedly. "C'mon Dad, it hasn't even been a full twenty four hours."

I could hear the hum of cars driving by on his side of the conversation. I glanced at the time on the microwave. 10:30 here. Which meant he was probably on his lunch break. "I know but I can't help but worry."

"I'm fine, Dad." I assured him.

A hum and then a distant, "Large coffee no sugar," and then back to me. "That's good, Honey. Could you pass the phone to your mom?" He asked distractedly.

"Mom's out shopping right now." I answered without missing a beat.

"Is that so... Alright. I'll call back later tonight then."

I nodded but then realized just how stupid I looked because he obviously couldn't see me. "'Kay."

"Alright. Take care, Honey." He said. I returned the farewell and went to hangup when Dad quickly called my name over the phone.

"Yeah?" "... Don't answer the phone like that again."

I chuckled. Apparently my sense of humour came from my mom then. "Sure. Bye Dad."

"Bye, Honey." And with a click the line went dead. I placed the phone on the counter as I sat down to eat my meal. While doing so, I took the time to really take a look at the place.

The house really was small. The first floor consisted of the short hallway that led from the door to the kitchen and dining room on the left and our living room on the right. In the living room there was a modest size TV that sat adjacent to the entrance (of the the living room) and a large, chocolate brown coloured couch that faced it. To the left of the entrance was a flight of stairs that led upstairs to the master bedroom which was connected to the only bathroom in the house. The bathroom itself had two doors, one from the master bedroom, the other leading into the hall. And finally, across the bathroom was my room. My room—like most of the house—was painted a faded yellow. It had a small window that faced our back yard and my bed laid right beneath it.

I quietly finished the rest of my meal before rinsing out the dishes and placing them in the dishwasher. I walked back up to my room and grabbed my purse—making sure I had my phone, wallet, and iPod. I ran back downstairs and locked the front door. After that I did a quick scan of the kitchen to make sure everything was off and unplugged before stepping out the side door in the kitchen which led to the back yard. Cutting through the back yard and forest shaved a few minutes off the walk and within ten minutes I was at Allen's shop.

You're probably wondering what kind of shop Allen owns by now, right? Well, let me disappoint you now by telling you it's just a simple convenient store and gas bar. "Allen! I'm here!" I called out as I stepped in.

"Awesome, kiddo. I need to go count inventory in the back, mind watching the register for a bit?"

"No prob." I said as I took his place behind the register. I pulled my iPod out of my purse—which I then tucked under the counter—and pulled up a game of solitaire. Counting stock usually took up a good portion of the afternoon and there wasn't anybody else here.

It was probably past two before I saw any signs of life, though I quickly began wishing for the agonizingly boring silence again when the signs of life came in the form of six beefy looking guys.

The guys all looked like they had been taking steroids for lunch everyday. Bro. I'm not even kidding here. These guys were all at least six feet tall, tanned, short haired, shirtless, super fit—not that I checked any of them out or anything—and had the same tattoo on their shoulders. To be honest they looked like they were all part of a gang. Wait. Is this what this is? A gang robbery?! Holy sweet baby Jesus. I'm going to die. There was no way I could stand up to one of these guys, let alone six!

In my panic I failed to notice one of the guys come up to the register with all their stuff.

"'Scuse me... Hello?" One of them said, pulling me out of my stupor. This guy actually looked to be the least intimidating one out of the lot. He was slightly shorter than the rest and had an innocent and boyish looking face.

"Sorry about that." I apologized as I rang it all through. When I gave him the total he dug through his wallet then his pants pockets before turning to the closest one to him.

"Hey Paul. Mind if I borrow a twenty?"

My blood ran cold. Paul is a pretty common name, right? There's no way this guy could be the same, scrawny little kid that used to bully me, right?

The guy turned around. "What the fuck man! You're supposed to pay this time!" He said angrily. Well, this Paul had the same anger management issues as _him_.

The smaller guy gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, sorry. I'll pay you back. Promise!"

The guy, Paul, muttered under his breath as he pulled out a twenty dollar bill and rudely slapped it onto the counter.

I pulled out his change and handed it to him and gave them the usual: "Have a nice day."

He glanced up to sneer at me, "Don't fucking tell-" He stopped short suddenly. His deep, brown eyes dilated before focusing on my lighter brown ones. His mouth hung open slightly. His whole body tensed and he seemed to have stopped breathing all together. And me? Well I just stood there scared beyond belief. I tried to look away—honest I did! But whatever weird spell that had held him there seemed to be affecting me too.

"Hey man. You alright?" Paul's friend asked while nudging his left, unmarked, arm.

It seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in because he quietly took the change with out a fuss and murmured a gentler, "Thanks."

"...Ah... No problem...?" I replied awkwardly.

Paul looked to his smaller friend. "I'll be out in a sec. Take the guys and go on without me."

"What?! No! You'll be out right this instant!" Is what I wanted to yell but I held my tongue. There was no solid proof that this Paul was the same guy. But who am I kidding here. This guy was probably him. His friend didn't question him, rather he just took his bag of treats and shot me an apologetic smile.

When the last of the guys left—quite noisily might I just add—Paul placed his right elbow on the counter top and leaned his cheek onto his fist. "So," He began like one of those socially awkward guys you see on TV.

I looked at him expectantly, giving off a calm, cool, and collected persona all the while I was freaking out inside. Don't run away, Song. You can do this! I reminded myself.

"So... Ah..." Paul stumbled along his words. If I didn't hate this guy I'd be smiling at how cute the sight was. Can you just imagine? A six foot four giant getting tongue tied and blushing because of a tiny five foot three cashier!

"Look, sir. I have work to do." I said harshly.

He chuckled nervously. "Right, right. Sorry." He said but made no moves to leave. "But, ah... We're having a bonfire by the beach later this evening if you wanna come." He said quickly when he realized the silence that had set in was his signal to leave.

"No thanks. I don't go out with strangers." I declined but this guy didn't relent.

"Well look," He said and held out his massive hand for me to shake. Which I did and nearly jumped back at how hot his skin was. "My name is Paul Lahote, nice to meet you..." He trailed off when he couldn't find a name tag on my person.

Holy crap! This really was the same guy!* I pulled my hand way and glared. "You don't remember me?!" I hissed.

His face fell at my cold tone. "We've met before?"

"I've got work to do, sir. If you're not going to buy anything else, please leave." I tried to sound professional, but all I wanted to do was explode. How dumb could this guy be? How many red heads lived in freaking La Push for God's sake.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave." He relented but quickly added in, "if you go to the bonfire with me tonight."

Without even giving it a second to consider I replied sharply, "No."

But the man was really persistent. Paul sighed dramatically before walking around the store, pretending to look at things. After two minutes of it I finally cracked. "Okay. Fine. I'll go."

He instantly ran back up to the counter with a face splitting grin. "Really?"

"Yeah, yeah." I huffed.

"Great," he said while picking up a pen and a scrap paper we had lying around, "I'll pick you up at five. Where do you live?" He asked eagerly.

Yeah right. "Look, I'm not giving my address out to anybody. If-when I get to the beach, you'll see me there."

Paul looked disappointed but decided not to push it. Instead he wrote down his number and slid the paper to me. "Okay... I'll see you there..."

I hummed to confirm it, not wanting to talk to him anymore. He walked over to the exit and just before he stepped out he called over his shoulder, "Remember: five o'clock!"

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair angrily. What have I done?! I just agreed to a date with my bully! The rest of the afternoon I was distracted by two choices.

_Do I go or should I skip out._

* * *

***** They say that you never ever forget your school-hood (is that a word...?) bully. No matter how long it's been since you've seen/heard of them.

Thanks again for all the love (Keep 'em comin'!)~ It really kept me motivated~

**There's something I've been thinking of concerning this story (It's kind of important)**, but I'll put that** on my tumblr** so that I don't take up anymore time here...

Check it out and let me know what you think I should do.

But once again;

**Don't leave guest/anon. reviews since I can't reply to them properly. **

Check out my tumblr on my profile for updates and random stuff~

Cheers;

EMR


	3. Who's chasing who?

**There is a poll on my profile that I need you guys to check out because I can't (or won't depending on how I'm feeling at the end of the week) continue this story without your input. **

So this was edited at one in the morning and it took a whole hour to do... Anyways. Enjoy.

**To:**

**Guest reviewer with red hair, you're gorgeous. Let me have your babies!**

**Hannah, welp. I tried my best... read and find out~**

* * *

"Isn't it time you started to head out, Honey?" Mom asked from the kitchen. She, of course, was referring to the bonfire that was starting in... I glanced over at the grandfather clock to my left. In ten minutes. You're probably wondering how she found out, right? Well, after Paul had left, Allen—finally—came out to check on me which led me to tell him about my encounter—though I left Paul's name out in fear I'd vomit all over the register—and the invite to the bonfire and he then told my mom as soon as we got home. Mom was ecstatic about the idea of me "making friends" that she was practically pushing me out the door.

I glared at Allen who sat to my right. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," He mouthed.

I huffed but stood and walked over the door. I slipped on a pair of plain, black flip-flops and grabbed my bag just as I headed out the door. "I'll be back!" I called over my shoulder.

Mom stepped out of the kitchen, a spatula that was covered in a thin layer of old/grease from the meal she was cooking in hand. "Aren't you going to go change?" She asked referring to my outfit—the same one from this morning—and slightly faded makeup.

"Nah, don't have time!" I said quickly, like I was in a rush when in reality I was just going to hang out in the woods near the house for the next half an hour or so.

"Do you need a ride?" I heard Allen ask just before I closed the door.

I poked my head back in, "No thanks!" if Allen dropped me off them somebody might see me and I won't be able to make my escape. Truth be told, I'm not really going to that stupid bonfire—least of all with Paul. I popped in my headphones as I began walking in the direction of the beach. Once I was a block down I checked behind me to see if either Mom or Allen had followed me. Yeah. I'm a paranoid child. When I saw no one I made a beeline for the trees, making sure to mark my path by digging the tip of my shoes into the dirt as I walked just encase I got lost.

When I felt it was a safe enough distance between me and the house I stopped, switched my music off and slipped my iPod into my bra. I sat down on a rather large stump, pulled out a small note book from my bag and began writing. I wasn't writing anything in particular, I just wrote about whatever I saw to practice my descriptive writing.

So caught up in my own world I didn't notice the large animal that was creeping closer and closer behind me until its shadow loomed over me. My head snapped back in fright and my eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw a large, brown wolf/bear thing behind me. We stared at each other for a moment—both for completely different reasons. I stared because I was frozen in fear while the..thing stared at me with its head tilted to the right to indicate it's curiosity. It must have seen the shivers I was trying to suppress because it lowered itself, mainly the head to show it didn't mean any harm.

It tried to approach me slowly by crawling, head still bowed, but as soon as that thing started moving towards me I let out an ear piercing screech and hightailed it out of there. I wasn't sure which way I went, nor did I really care, I just ran like the freaking wind. A howl behind me only made me run faster and deeper into the forest. Finally my legs and lungs couldn't take anymore abuse and I finally collapsed. I tried to get back up, fearing that whatever I had saw might be chasing me but my legs weren't hearing any of it. After three times of trying and falling back down I gave up and waited for my untimely death.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought about how nobody would be able to find my body or remains because some giant wolf/bear thing had eaten everything. There was a shuffling to the left of me. My hard, labored breaths hitched but instead of seeing that _thing_, Paul came out in its place and for once I was actually happy to see him.

"Paul!" I cried.

He ran to my side and began inspecting my legs and ankle for any damage. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

I shook my head hurriedly, "I'm fine but we need to go! There's something out here!"

Paul helped me to my feet, not at all seeming like he was in a rush or even concerned that there was a freaking giant monster lurking nearby! "Shh. Slow down, steady now..." He said in a gentle and soothing tone. He picked me up into a bridal style and began walking in a slow pace.

I didn't argue or try to resist, after all, he probably knew these woods better than I did (and plus... I was too busy looking his shoulder every two seconds for that _thing_ to pop out).

"So...um." Paul started to calling my attention to him. I looked at him with one quizzical brow raised.

He gave me a half smile, half smirk. "So since you know my name, how about you give me yours?"

"Put me down." I told him flatly.

He looked slightly hurt and confused. "What? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you if I did."

I shook my head. He looked so pitiful and heartbroken—don't ask me why, I'm going on the assumption that all those steroids were effecting his moods—that I couldn't really be mean to him... And plus he did come save me... I guess. "I'm fine. I just don't like being carried."

"Oh... Sure, okay. Sorry." He apologized and lowered me to the ground, but still kept an arm around me. I tried to push him away but he only tightened his hold. "Careful now. Here, just lean on me if you need to."

"No, I'm good. Thanks." I wanted to sound stronger, but I was still shaken up. We walked in silence for the most part. He still an arm around me, guiding me through the thick wood while I finally got a good look at this "new" Paul.

This Paul was definitely a heart breaker. Aside from his new muscles and height, his whole facial features had changed. He had a sharp nose, a strong jaw and thin lips. Basically, he looked like a totally different—and totally hot. Even I had to admit it—but his eyes still held that mischievous look behind them that made me want to punch his stupid lights out.

"You seriously don't remember me?" I asked after a few minutes of the silence.

He looked down at me with searching eyes. After a moment there was still no signs of recognition. I sighed. "Never mind." It's better for both of us if he didn't know.

"What should I call you then?" He asked as we made it out of the woods and found ourselves at the edge of the beach. I looked over to see people down further along the beach. The fire had already been started and the skies were starting to darken, meaning that it was probably closer to seven o'clock...ish. I paused, this is so not where I wanted to be. He must have seen it in my eyes—or read my mind. Remember, paranoid child here—because he quickly asked, "Would you rather go home?"

I opened my mouth to tell him yes but another, louder, more masculine voice beat me to the punch. "Paul!"

We both turned our head in the direction of the voice to find another shirtless guy, only this guy looked to be slightly larger than Paul and older.

"Hey Sam." Paul greeted sounding both annoyed and relieved at the same time.

Sam came up to us, giving me a smile as if we had been long time friends but I'm positive I've never met the dude. Sam placed a large hand on Paul's shoulder. "We're about to start the stories, you two might want to get some food before the guys eat it all."

This promoted Paul to seemingly forget about taking me home as he removed his arm from around me and instead grabbed my hand to pull me along with him down to where everybody was. As we got closer he abandoned me near the fire to grab some food. I looked around awkwardly.

Well, what the balls am I supposed to do now? It's not like I know anybody here. Looking around the fire for somebody to sit with I quickly ruled out all the couples sitting on one side of the fire, and the group of guys goofing off across from them, which left either the Quileute elders and adults or that angry chick. Of course I went with the angry chick because, for one she was the only girl there who wasn't with some guy.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked when I reached the log she was sitting on.

She looked at me as if I was crazy for a minute but she scooted over when she saw that I was serious. "Whatever." She muttered.

I arched an eyebrow at her coldness but sat down nonetheless. After sitting in an awkward silence I turned to her and held out my hand. "I'm Song, by the way."

"Leah." She introduced and shook my offered hand. We fell back into silence after that. Yeah... I'm still not very good at making friends...

"So why are you here?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know." I told her while giving her the 'duh' look. This caused her to chuckle.

"I mean, why aren't you with your boyfriend." She tried again. When I gave her the confused face she nodded her head in Paul's direction—who, by the way, was shoving as much food as he possibly could onto his plate.

I made a series of disgusted faces and some gagging sounds. "Ew! No way he's my boyfriend!"

"Huh." Was all she said before turning her attention back to the fire.

"What about you? Where's your boyfriend?" I asked innocently.

Her jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed at the fire. "I don't have one." Was all she said.

I looked to her with a surprised face. "Why? You're totally hot!" Thank goodness everybody was so engrossed in their own thing to be paying any attention to us or this would be really awkward... Speaking of awkward, "No homo." I quickly added in.

A few seconds of silence before Leah's shoulders began to shake and we both burst into laughter. By the time we had both calmed down, Paul had returned to my side with a large paper plate full of food.

"Get lost, Leah." He barked at her even though there was more than enough room left on the log for him.

Before Leah could chew him out, I gave him a piece of my own mind. "What the hell, Paul! She was here first, either shut up and sit down or leave!"

By this time everybody was looking over at us. Paul was red in the face and shaking slightly, whether it was from embarrassment or anger I don't know but he scoffed and sat down roughly. He threw an arm around my shoulder to draw me closer and away from Leah before placing the plate of food in front me.

I took a burger that was stacked near the top and basically inhaled it before grabbing another. Who knew that nearly dieing could make you so hungry. Paul looked oddly proud as he pulled me closer—if that was even possible. I just shook his arm off and returned to my beloved burger. This caused Leah to start giggling to herself and Paul to growl at her. Yeah. Growl. As in, like a dog.

I don't know if I should be thankful or freaked out, because just at that moment a loud howl came from the woods near us. I nearly jumped into Paul's lap and looked around frightened. The rest of the younger—all shirtless—guys jumped up to their feet. A few of the guys ran ahead while the ones who were with their girlfriends gave them a look. The girlfriends gave them a knowing nod and the guys ran a head into the woods. I looked to Leah confused but found she was gone too. I looked back up at Paul who had remained behind and had a protective arm around me.

"Wait here," He ordered in a low tone while shifting his gaze between the trees as if he was looking for something.

I pushed him away again. "No, I'll just call my mom to come pick me up or something." I told him and looked around for my purse, only to remember that I had forgotten it when I ran away.

He growled in frustration. "Just wait here for me. Please" He begged.

"Paul! I have school tomorrow, I need to get home." I told him, giving him a light shove and began walking towards to the road where I knew I would be able to find my way home.

There were quick, heavy steps in the sand behind me before a large hand caught my wrist. "C'mon. Please just stay here." He pleaded.

I shook his hand off and turned to him, "I'm going home." I told him sternly.

"I'll walk you home, just wait for me for a few minutes." He pleaded again while pulling me back towards the fire. I finally agreed and sat down before he ran off into the wood like the other guys.

While I waited there by myself a few of the girls approached me. The first one who sat down to my right looked to be the oldest and had scars running down one side of her face. The second girl looked to be my age but I couldn't be too sure since it was getting dark out and she hung back behind the first girl. The last sat down on my left side, she was the shortest and looked to be in middle school. All these girls looked to be Quileute or at least Native and had beautiful, long black hair.

The first girl held out her hand for me to shake. "Hi there, I'm Emily. Sam's fiancee."

"Hi, I'm Song." I introduced while shaking her hand and smiled at the girl behind her. The shy girl smiled warmly when she saw that I was just as nervous as her.

"I'm Kim, Jared's girlfriend." She said quietly.

The last girl, obviously the youngest, took my hand enthusiastically. "And I'm Nicole, I'm with Brady."

The three of us almost fell into a silence but luckily Emily wasn't letting that happen. "So, Paul has been talking about you a lot," She said casually as if she was commenting on the weather.

"Oh yeah?" I said nervously. That stupid jerk. Now he's spreading rumours about me?

"We're so happy he found his imprint. Now maybe he'll stop being such a bitch." Nicole added which resulted in Kim looking at her in something short of alarm while Emily sent her a scolding look.

Now I was really confused. "Excuse me? Imprint?"

"Oh. Uh... Nevermind." Nicole said quickly.

Yeah right. I turned my attention to Emily. "What has Paul been saying about me?"

"A lot but not much at the same time," She said with a laugh. "He kept going on about how he met a girl today, but didn't get her name."

I nodded my head slowly in a understanding motion. Nicole grabbed my hand again to arrest my attention. "Apparently you two have some history together?" She enquired with a nosey eyebrow wiggle. Obviously this girl was one of these people who couldn't keep their nose in their own business and like to gossip.

Thankfully Paul came running towards us just at that time. He was breathing heavily like he had just done a run to Forks and back. He smiled at me when he saw that I was sitting and getting long with the other girls. "Ready to go?" He asked when he came to a stop by our log.

I stood up and brushed the dirt and sand off my backside. "Yeah," I turned back to the girls and waved. "Bye. Maybe we'll see each other around."

"Bye, Song!" They said in unison and waved back.

As we walked, Paul tried to hold my hand by gently brushing his fingertip against the back of my hand.

"Don't touch me." I hissed at him and crossed my arms.

"So your name is Song?" Paul asked, rubbing the back of his neck to cover his embarrassment.

"Mhm." I hummed, looking around at the darkening sky and woods around me. Anywhere but at him.

The rest of the walk was made in silence mainly because I was too busy looking behind and around me for any giant monsters while Paul tried to think of something to say. It wasn't until we reached my driveway—where I could see that Mom had left the porch lights on for me—that Paul finally decided on what to say.

"Are you sure we used to know each other?"

I glared at him but didn't say anymore.

Turns out he's not as clueless as I thought because he quickly said, "Alright, alright. Give me a clue, where did we meet?"

My eyes lit up with fiery anger and I swear I was seeing red. "You stupid jerk!" I roared. Paul looked equally angry—probably not liking the taste of his own medicine—but his eyes did hold confusion behind them. He opened his mouth to yell right back at me but I didn't give him the chance.

"I'm Song fucking Reali! We met in seventh grade, you asshole! You called me 'Soulless' and cut off a chunk of my fucking hair in eighth grade!" I normally didn't swear, but I really couldn't hold back anymore. Where the hell did this guy get off forgetting everything he put me through!

The look of pure shock and then grief and regret washed over his features. "...Song... I'm sor-"

"Save it." I spat out coldly and turned around to walk to my house. I only made it half way up the driveway before Paul's large hand engulfed my tiny shoulder and spun me around into an awkward hug. Wow. This guy is really touchy feely and it was really creeping me out.

He was shaking uncontrollably now, which in turn made it harder for me to push him away. "Please. Song, please. I-"

"Song?" Allen called from the porch. Probably having stepped out to investigative all the noise.

I pushed Paul away with all the strength I could muster. "Yeah, Allen. I'll be in in just a sec!" I reassured him, though he still looked worried, he quietly returned into the house.

I turned to Paul. "Leave me alone." I told him and ran to the door. I turned around to give him one last piece of my mind and found he had taken a few steps closer like he was going to follow me in. Weirdo.

"I. Hate. You." I stated finally before stepping into the house and shutting out the dejected looking Paul.

I kicked off my shoes and ran to my room, ignoring my worried mom who asked "Is everything okay, Honey?" I ran into my room and slammed my door shut before falling onto my bed.

There was a soft knock on my door. "Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom!" I mumbled into my pillow. It's a miracle that she even heard me.

"Alright, Honey. I'm right down the hall if you need anything." She said before walking away.

I laid there for who knows how longer, and if it hadn't been for a long, low howl by my window I probably would have fallen asleep. My eyes snapped open. I crawled along my bed and peeked out to scan the yard and the surrounding forest and found a large two eyes staring back at me from the tree line. My breath hitched and I quickly closed my window, locked it. Screw it. Who needs air circulation anyways? I'll just sweat to death tonight.

I ran to my bathroom, taking my sweet time removing my makeup, changing into my nightwear, and brushing my teeth. When I was done, I slowly pulled the door open and peeked into my room. A part of me honestly expected to see a giant wolf waiting for me, but to my great relief, there was none. That didn't stop me from looking behind me after every third step I took. I flicked off the light switch and made a mad dash for my bed. Once I was under the safety of my blanket, I peeked out my window again.

The wolf had moved closer so that I could easily see that it wasn't the same one from before. This one was a greyish silver and laid down, but it still kept a far enough distance that I wouldn't feel threatened. Its ears perked up as if it heard me (it probably did. I mean, those ears were massive!) and let out another low howl.

I let out a small shriek and dove back under my covers. For most of the night I was gripped by fear even though the wolf didn't give any indication that it was still there, and I really didn't have the nerve to check. It wasn't until sometime around four in the morning that sleep finally stole me. Even so, I couldn't help but think,

What have I done to deserve this?

* * *

Read + review = happy authoress.

And once again, **there is a poll on my profile that I need you guys to check out because I can't continue this story without your input. **


	4. All naturel, baby

Here's the next chapter~

There'll probably be some boo-boos in here... I finished this and edited it at 3 in the morning.  
I'll be closing the poll at the end of Jan. so if you haven't voted yet, you still can.

If anybody's interested in the song that the story is very loosely based on and the first two chapters were named after, check out _Ailee's I'll show you_. The official MV should have English subtitles.

**Disclaimer; I only own my OCs and this plot. Everything else belongs to S. Meyer.**

* * *

The next morning, I was rudely awoken to my alarm blaring loudly. I rolled over with a groan and cracked one eye open to check the time.

6:15.

Still early enough for me to steal another five minutes of sleep, I deduced. Shortly after I closed my eyes, I was woken up again. But this time, it was Mom who was banging on my door.

"Song! Are you up yet?" She asked frantically though the thin door. I groaned again and glanced up again to check the time. Angry red line glared back at me. 7:30.

Seeing the time I jumped out of bed with a shock. I only had ten minutes to get ready! I pulled the door open and ran to the bathroom. "Thanks mom!" I called over my shoulder.

"Allen and I are heading out, we'll leave the keys on the counter." She called out to me.

"Thanks!" I thanked again.

I quickly showered and changed into a pair of black shorts and a long sleeve, green, off shoulders top*. Rolling the sleeves up to give it more of a casual feel, I started on makeup—which took me less than a minute to apply my usual foundation, and eyeliner. I hastily ripped the tangles out of my hair before throwing the brush back onto the counter and pulling it into a side braid. Once I was happy with the style, I pulled open the bathroom door, raced down the stairs to the kitchen and popped in a slice of bread into the toaster.

Not wanting to waste a second, I ran back upstairs to grab my school bag—a simple beige colour tote style bag. I threw in a new notebook—since my other one was left in the woods, probably lost forever since I'm _never_ going back—and a few pens. Speaking of my lost notebook, I made a mental note to stop in to get a new phone and supplies some time later this week.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen. I dumped my bag by the entrance and grabbed my toast. Glancing at the time on the microwave, it read: 7:40.

My eyes widened in alarm. I stuffed the toast into my mouth. On my way out, I reached down to grab my bag off the floor, placed it over my shoulder so that it sat across my body, shoved the money and car keys Allen had left on the counter into my pocket and ran out the door.

In my hast I didn't bother to lock the door—but then again, in the past La Push has always been a safe little community so I didn't see any need to lock up. I pulled the driver side door of our blue 2003 Chevrolet Cavalier Sedan* open and jumped in. I jammed the key into the ignition harder than I intended to and swung my right arm around the passenger seat after shifting the gear into reverse. When I started to ease up on the brakes and twisted my body to look out the back window I shrieked and stomped on the brake.

There, standing behind my car was Paul. Thankfully he was actually fully clothed today. Though he looked like he hadn't been home all night and just barely put together with just a grey t-shirt and loose fitting shorts. Against my better judgement, I put the car into park,grabbed my bag, and stepped out. "What are you doing!" I screamed at him.

Despite the dark circles under his eyes, he flashed me a smirk as if I hadn't spoken to him in a hostile tone. "I'm here to pick you up for school."

"What are you talking about?" I glared at him, but that didn't seem to deter him since he took my bag out of my hand and started walking away.

"You. Me. School. Let's go." Paul said slowly as if he was explaining what colour the sky was. Grey, by the way. It was another one of those overcast days.

I ran after him and grabbed my bag back, but he had a tight hold on them. We wrestled for a few seconds before I got fed up. "Paul! Stop being such a douche! Give me my bag!" I screamed at him

"Not unless you agree to let me take you to school." He persisted. I glared at him for a second before I relented. "Fine," I said, much to Paul's delight, "Where's your car?"

I looked around. There wasn't a single car out here that didn't belong one of the neighbours. He gave me a strange look. "What do you mean, it's not that far of a walk."

"I am not walking all the way to Forks." I told him flatly.

At the mention of Forks, his whole persona changed. Suddenly his eyes darkened and he slumped forward slightly in a dangerous way. "Why are you going to Forks?" He growled.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" I shot back at him. Seeing that he was distracted, I snatched my bag back and ran back to my car. I pulled the door open and threw the bag in before jumping in myself. One second I was turning to close the door, the next, Paul was standing there, red in the face and breathing heavily, blocking me from closing the door or escaping.

"Why are you going to Forks?" He asked again, this time the tone was deeper, huskier, and promised pain.

I shivered in fear. Trying to keep a strong front I told him, "Get away from me, Paul. Or I'll scream." Hopefully I could scream loud enough to be heard through the few dozen trees that separated us from the neighbours. (**A/N: **This is how we spell it in Canada, don't worry. I know how to use spell check.)

Paul must have seen the fright that I was trying so hard to suppress because his eyes softened and he leaned back slightly, but still didn't move out of the way. "Sorry. Just... why are you going to Forks?"

"None of your business!" I wanted to yell at him, but instead decided on, "School. Now, please move. I'm already late." I said civilly, least I anger him anymore.

He took a couple deep breaths. "School," He repeated to himself.

"Yes Paul. School. Which I'm late for, so if you would..." I said softly while nudging him out of the way. He stepped back but still kept one large, beefy hand on the door so I couldn't close it.

"Text me when you get there." He demanded, looking me straight in the eyes.

What the—where does this guy get off telling me what to do. "No! What the hell, Paul. You're not my mom!"

His body began shaking again. "Just do it." He grounded out.

"Paul, no!" I told him again.

He let out a low and dangerous growl that had me rearing back further into my car. "I can't, I dropped it somewhere in the woods last night!" I confessed.

Paul's shaking slowed as he digested my words. He backed off, allowing me to slam my door shut, start the car, and back out. Before pulling onto the main road, I glanced back to my driveway to see Paul staring after me forlornly. Whatever. I thought as I peel off onto the road.

Normally I had not problems with driving through the busiest cities and streets; however, as soon as I hit the highway, my legs begin to shake and the muscles feel like they're being stretched. Don't ask why, I don't know myself. Even so, I raced down the highway, doing an extra ten to twenty miles whenever the road was straight enough. But even with my crazy speeding, I was still late and there were no more parking spots. Stupid Paul. After driving around for a few minutes, I finally found a tiny parking spot near the back of the lot and squeezed in.

I killed the engine, grabbed my bag, and ran towards the school. I hit the lock button on the mini remote over my shoulder before throwing the keys into my bag. As I entered the school a wave of 'first-day anxiety' hit me and I felt sick to my stomach. Maybe I should have stayed at the school in La Push. Sure Paul would be there, but at least I would see some familiar faces. Thankfully the halls where empty—because I was so freaking late—so it was easy to find me way to the main office. I took a deep breath and exhaled as I reached for the door knob.

The woman behind the counter looked up and smiled. "Hi there, how can I help you." She asked professionally.

"Uh... I just transferred here so, um... I need my schedule and locker." I stammered out.

The secretary paid no mind to my nervousness—or at least, didn't comment on it—as she pulled up the file cabinet beside her. "Last name?"

"Reali. R-E-A-L-I."

She shuffled through the files before coming across mine. "Song?" She asked to confirm.

I nodded my head and accepted the papers she was holding out. "Locker 211, second floor. Your combination is on the second sheet."

"Thank you." I said and stepped back out into the halls. Before the door closed behind me the secretary called after me.

"Today's only a half day," She said and glanced at her wrist watch, "you should head to your second class."

I nod gratefully and bid her another thank you before letting the door come to a close behind me. Looking through my schedule I saw that I had English 12 first—thank goodness—followed by Photography 12, Comparative Civilizations, and Physics 12 to end my day. I quickly memorized the room numbers and tucked the paper away.

The classes went by without much excitement—besides sitting by myself for the most part since everybody else seemed to know each other and didn't venture out of their little groups. It was 11:30 now, and we were all heading to our last class. When I walked into the physics room I was surprised to say the least. Not because of the room itself—which looked like the typical science room—but by the teacher himself.

Mr. Blais, if I remembered correctly—which I should since I have the memory of an elephant—was incredibly young looking. Probably in his late twenties, early thirties. From what I could see of his profile, he had long, deep chocolate brown hair that looked like he had ran his hands through it a few times to give it a sexy, 'I-don't-care', tousled look. Besides his amazingly gorgeous hair, I could see that he was also an incredibly pale person like myself (yay!) and was dressed in a simple dress shirt what was slightly unbuttoned and black pants. Giving him an overall clean, sophisticated, and sexy appearance.

As if sensing my presence, Mr. Blais glanced up and smiled when our eyes met. I returned it nervously. "Welcome," he greeted, "are you looking for Physics 12?" I nodded my head shyly.

Oh my gosh. This guy is so hot! I thought to myself as he instructed me to pick wherever I liked since I was the first one here. I sat down at a table to the far left, away from the doors but near the front of the room. Soon the room began to fill up with more students and I could hear some girls giggling amongst themselves when they caught sight of Mr. Blais.

When everybody was settled down, Mr. Blais stood at the front of the room. Whenever his golden eyes met my own, I blushed a fierce red. He smiled, bring another bout of giggles from the girls around the room.

"Morning class. My name is George Blais*****, I'll be your physics teacher this semester. Since we only have an hour today why don't play a game," he said and pulled out the attendance sheet out of his binder and walked around his desk, "When I call your name you tell the class one thing about yourself."

The next ten minutes of class was spent with guys boasting about whatever they did over the summer and girls subtly—some not so subtle—flirting with Mr. Blais. Before my name was even called I mulled over what I could tell everybody. It's not like I did anything worth telling. Unless you could count my run in with that wolf, but then people might think I'm a stoner like my table mate.

"Song?" Oh crap. Okay, keep calm. Deep breath... Don't say anything weird...

"I'm Song... And this is my natural hair colour...?" Oh my gosh. I had one chance to make a good impression and new possible friends and poof! Blew it. There were a few giggles from around the room again and a chuckle from Mr. Blais.

"And a lovely colour it is," He commented which caused my cheeks to burn the same colour of my hair. Once the attendance was taken care of, Mr. Blais walked back to his desk and picked up a stack of paper. He slipped a couple sheets onto each table before taking his place back at the front of the room. "If you'll look though the handout you'll find my contact information, my office hours, and the syllabus for the semester. Any questions?"

One of the girls from the back row raised their hand. Mr. Blais nodded his head in her direction. "Are you married?"

Mr. Blais chuckled along with the rest of the class but I could see the corner of his lips twitch when he did so. "No, I'm a widower. Any more questions? No? Alright, that'll be all for today. Look over to syllabus carefully tonight, Physics 12 isn't an easy course." He told us shortly and dismissed us.

The whole class was stunned by his sudden coldness. We all slowly and awkwardly shuffled out. As I made my way out the door, I glanced back at Mr. Blais to see him busying himself in his papers. He looked up and met my gaze. He smiled warmly before returning his attention back to his work*****. I blinked a couple times. Did I really see that? Maybe he has a slip personality...

I pondered that thought as I walked out the school. Luckily we had been one of the few classes that had been let out early so there weren't many cars trying to beat each other out of the lot. I unlocked the car, jumped in, and backed out. It wasn't until I pulled onto the highway that I remembered that I needed to pick up a new phone.

I debated between turning around or just going home for the day. Meh. What can be done today, can be done tomorrow. Plus, gas is expensive. The drive home was much slower. My legs still ached and shook, even when I drove the actual speed limit*. Finally I reached home it was almost one o'clock. I killed the engine and walked into the house with only my iPod—my precious baby—leaving my notebook behind. I instantly made my way to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich.

The new few hours was spent wasting time either on my laptop, channel surfing, or napping. Basically just wasting time around the house since I hadn't made any friends yet. A few, heavy raps against the front door brought me out of my stupor. I looked around the living room in a daze. According to the time of my iPod, it was only three o'clock. It's too early for either Mom or Allen to be home... And even if it was them, why would they be knocking?

I rolled onto my feet, still slightly dazed from my almost nap. Without looking through the peephole first I pulled the front door open while rubbing the sleep from my left eye.

Silence.

I stared at the smirking person on the other side of the door.

"He-" I didn't give them a chance to finish their greeting because I soon snapped to my senses and went to close the door. And I would have succeeded too, if it weren't for his foot in the doorway. "Hey, hey, hey!"

I huffed. "What do you want Paul? Can't you take a hint?"

Paul pushed the door slightly and wedged himself in half way so that I couldn't close the door—not that I could anyways with his massive foot in the way. "I'm here to ask you on a date," He said with a silly smirk.

"Get lost!" I barked at him. Using my own body weight, pushed against the door to no avail. "Seriously, Paul. Go away before I call the cops."

He held up both his hands—I assumed it was both, but I couldn't be sure since only half of his body was visible—in surrender. "Look, I'm just here to return something. Don't close the door on me and I promise to step out." He bargained.

I bit the inside corner of my bottom lip in consideration. Finally, after weighing the pros and cons I agreed by pulling the door open. As promised, Paul stepped back. "Well?" I asked and crossed my arms under my chest.

His cool, tough guy facade shattered for a brief second at my coldness, but he quickly recomposed himself as he pulled out my bag from yesterday. "Here." Was all he said.

My arms dropped to my side and my eyes shot from him to my purse and back to him. Hesitantly I reached for it and checked the contents. While ruffling through it I found everything was there: notebook, phone, pens, lip gloss, and old receipts that I had been meaning to throw away. I looked back up at Paul's eagerly waiting eyes.

"Um.. wow. Thank you, Paul." I said. And I really did mean it. Even if I hated the guy with a passion, he went through the trouble of going into the freaking woods to find my bag for me.

He grinned as if he had won the lottery or something. "No problem." He said and began walking away.

Wait, that's it? What the balls? Paul has never been so docile before... Was he up to something? I watched his retreating figure with suspicion. At the end of the driveway he looked back over his shoulder. With another grin he waved and ran off down the road. My brows knitted together in confusion. That was weird.

Regardless, I returned to the home and closed the door behind me. I ran up to my room and dumped the contents of my bag out onto my bed to inspect under a more careful eye. I checked my phone first to find that it was on the last five percent of battery life left. I sighed and plugged it into my wall charger. Next came the notebook. I quickly flipped through it to find everything in perfect condition... Now I was really starting to feel bad for being such a dick to Paul.

You know what they say, right? Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Just at the moment my phone vibrated happily with a new text message.

_Paul: If u evr need anything—anything all—just let me know._

A smile started tugging at the corner of my mouth, but I quickly caught myself. That jerk! He went through my phone!

_Whatever. _I began to type, but quickly erased and placed with, _Thanks._ But ended up erasing that one too. Instead, I send the original _Whatever._ And as soon as I hit the send bottom, the guilt came back. I bit my lip in frustration. What's wrong with me? Since when do I feel anything besides hate when Paul's involved?

_Thank you though. _I quickly send afterwards. A few seconds later I received another message.

_Paul: Anytime :)_

I rolled my eyes and tossed the phone back onto the bedside table. I got off my bed and walked back downstairs to start working on dinner. All the while, I was thinking,

_Paul's definitely up to something..._

* * *

*So, Song is going to dressing in girly-casual style because that's what I like and know best.

*I know close to nothing about cars... I had to good on kijiji and use the first car that I saw.

*George Blais is actually named after a friend. Her last name is Blais and her iPod's name is George.

*I know this looks like it's going to be one of those teacher/student romance-vampire/werewolf rivalry thing, but I promise. It's not. :) Stick around to find out why~

**If anybody want's to see who I used as a physical model of Mr. Blais, it's on my tumblr**

**And to all the reviews for the last chapter:  
**

**v.v sorry I didn't have a chance to reply. I've had a busy month.  
**

Cheers;

EMR

* * *

_I'm thinking of writing a short story-not based in the Twilight fandom, but here's a brief summary. Lemme know what you guys think. :D please and thank you._**  
**

"_I promise to plant kisses like seeds on your body, so in time you can grow to love yourself as I love you." -Tyler Knott  
_

He is a highly esteemed general hailing from a world where strangers helped one another, where kindness is a second nature and their armies are for keeping peace.

She is a nobody, hailing from a dying world, a world where her people consumed by greed and seek to destroy themselves, where the bath water runs red with the blood of loved ones.

He was made to protect, and she, to destroy. Both from completely different worlds, both seeking a purpose.


End file.
